castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are the children of Phanez. Enormous vaguely-reptilian beasts gifted with elemental prowess. While they mirror the four heads of their creator, most of these majestic creatures have faded into history. The most commonly encountered ones in this age are the Fire Dragons who rule Khaz Vedran. Physical Description Dragons are immense creatures that seem to defy common sense with their ability to fly. Their life spans stretch millennia, though they rarely reproduce. Their exact traits and abilities however are reliant on their type. Earth Dragons The dragons of Spring. The largest of dragonkind, these immense creatures of living stone arise and help nourish the world during the Spring years. However, like their parent parent deity, are aggressive and destructive during the other seasons. Most, however, seems to enter a state of hibernation during the winter. Earth dragons lack a proper “breath weapon”, rather they are capable of healing as well as causing earthquakes. They are most commonly found around the ruins of ancient Dwarven and Giant civilization. Fire Dragons The dragons of Autumn. The closest to your classical dragon, they are immense winged lizards that breath fire, and are typically black, red, or grey. They are typically prideful creatures that enjoy lording over the mortal populace of Khaz Vedran, as imposing powerful Gea through which they use them as their playthings. They are the most commonly encountered dragon. Sea Dragons The dragons of Summer, and the beings which give the Sea of Serpents its name. They are long, serpentine creatures capable of only limited flight. They tend to keep to themselves, and hibernate during the winter. Their breath weapon is lightning, and they are seen as the harbingers of colossal storms. Sea Dragons have a fondness for collecting valuable or beautiful objects, their greed surpassing even that of other dragons. Thanks to them, countless unknown treasures now lay at the bottom of the sea. Sky Dragons The dragons of Winter. They are white or silver-skinned creatures with great, crescent shaped heads, broad wings, but otherwise a slender body. They tend to care little for directly influencing the affairs of the world, and instead simply enjoy watching it from above. Sky dragons tend to possess mastery over wind and snow, leading them to often be known as Blizzard Dragons. History Dragons are believed to have been one of the earliest races in the world. Their power and longevity allowed them to rule vast swathes of the world. When the Invaders arrived, even they seemed to give their homeland of Khaz Vedran a wide berth. Not being ones to cower in fear though, the dragons of the world threw themselves at the dark floating citadels, only to be utterly annihilated. As such, few Dragons today have memory of the time before the invasion, most survivors being but whelplings and ancients.Their land of Khaz Vedran escaped relatively unscathed however, and they remain a powerful force to this day. Due to their massacre by the Invaders, the early history Dragons remains shrouded in mystery. The possess an almost instinctual hatred of the Amukreen however, and have warred with them on occasion. Elven scholars suggest Dragons are sort of advanced form of Demon. Rather, that Demons are a crude form of them. Their elemental powers and spiritual abilities would seem to align with this. Category:Races Category:Beasts